


Promotion

by HamiltonFan2019



Series: Guns And Ships And Penguins (A Crossover series) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: New York City, Secret Organizations, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: (Sequel to 'To The Future....as animals?') Once 2019 rolled around, George Washington began a secret organization with secret agents. And the secret agents include the Hamilsquad, the Schuyler Sisters, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, Aaron Burr, and even Team Penguin.





	Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hamilton or The Penguins of Madagascar!

George Washington was complete with his new secret organization in New York City. He stared at the building, wondering.  
"I need agents" George Washington said to himself.  
He took out sticky notes with phone numbers on it. He then called the first number.  
\---------------------  
Aaron Burr was resting in bed when he heard his phone ring.  
"Ugh....what now?" he asked himself.  
He picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" he said.  
"Hello, Aaron Burr" Washington said on the other side of the phone.  
"What's up?" Aaron Burr asked, yawning.  
"Meet me at the cafe tomorrow" Washington said.  
"Okay. Next time, don't call me at 8 pm" Burr replied.  
"Okay. Thank you for the reminder" Washington said.  
Aaron Burr hung up the phone, then went back to sleep.  
\----------------------  
The Penguins were doing their evening training when Skipper's phone began to ring.  
"For the last time, people, don't phone call me during training!" Skipper yelled, picking up the phone.  
"Skipper here" Skipper said on the phone.  
"Hello, Skipper" Washington said on the other side of the phone.  
"Oh! George Washington! Great time to be calling me!" Skipper said happily.  
"It sure is! Make sure you and the penguins meet me at the cafe tomorrow. If Kowalski wants to work in his lab tomorrow at that time, tell him he can do his lab work later in the day tomorrow" Washington said.  
"What time are we supposed to be there?" Skipper asked.  
"8 am" George Washington replied.  
"The cafe doesn't open on a Saturday" Skipper said.  
"Well, it'll be open for me and you guys. The cafe manager will let us in" Washington replied.  
"Okay. The boys and I will be there by 7:30 am tomorrow" Skipper said.  
"Good. See you in the morning" Washington said.  
He then hung up the phone. Skipper looked at his team.  
"Men, we are meeting Washington in the cafe tomorrow. We're leaving at 7:15 tomorrow" Skipper said.  
"Okay" Rico said.  
\-----------------------  
Thomas Jefferson and James Madison were speaking when Thomas's phone rang.  
"Hello?" Thomas asked, picking up the phone.  
"Thomas, make sure you and James meet me at the cafe tomorrow at 8 am" Washington said on the other side of the phone.  
Thomas hung up immediately.  
"James, we're going to the cafe tomorrow morning" Thomas said to James.  
\----------------------  
Alexander, the Schuyler Sisters, and the rest of the Hamilsquad were all hanging out at the park. Suddenly, Alexander's phone rang.  
"Hang on" Alexander said.  
He picked up the phone.  
"Alexander Hamilton here" Alexander said.  
"Hello, son-" Washington said on the other side of the phone.  
"Don't call me son" Alexander said.  
"Papa!" Lafayette screamed in excitement, snatching the phone from Alexander and speaking on the phone.  
"Lafayette!" Alexander screamed in anger.  
"Hey, papa!" Lafayette said in excitement.  
"Hello, Lafayette. I was mainly speaking to Alexander, but remind him that you, Alexander, the rest of the Hamilsquad and the Schuyler Sisters all meet me at the cafe tomorrow at 8 am" Washington said.  
"Okay, papa!" Lafayette said.  
Alexander snatched the phone back from Lafayette.  
"Never snatch my phone when Washington is speaking to me again" Alexander said angrily at Lafayette.  
"We're going to meet Washington tomorrow at 8 am in the cafe!" Lafayette said excitedly.  
"Okay...?" Alexander asked, confused.  
\------------------------  
Washington was sitting in the cafe, waiting for everyone to arrive. The first people to come were the Penguins.  
"Well, we got in the cafe earlier than we expected" Skipper said.  
Soon, the Hamilsquad and the Schuyler Sisters entered the cafe.  
"Hey, papa!" Lafayette said.  
Soon, Thomas Jefferson and James Madison entered the cafe.  
"Hello, Washington" Thomas said.  
It was now 7:35 am. For 35 minutes, no one else entered until Aaron Burr entered the cafe at 8:10 am.  
"You're late, Burr" Skipper said.  
"No, I'm not!" Burr said.  
"Everyone, follow me to the men's restroom" George Washington said.  
Everyone followed Washington to the men's restroom. Washington opened the door to the farthest stall. He looked into a light. The light scanned his eye. A door opened.  
"Follow me" Washington said.  
Everyone followed Washington through the secret hallway and into a huge room with a table. A super computer was on one of the ends of the table. George Washington sat down on the chair that faced the screen of the supercomputer.  
"Agents, please sit down" George Washington said.  
Everyone sat down at the chairs. Skipper grinned while Private raised his flipper.  
"What is it?" Washington asked.  
"What do we do here?" Private asked.  
"We monitor the world to make sure no danger comes to anyone!" Washington replied.  
"Sounds cool" Private said.  
"When we do we go to work?" Skipper asked.  
"The Penguins will work only weekend shifts starting at 8 am every day. Everyone else will have everyday shifts beginning at 8 am each boy" Washington replied.  
Everyone smiled, proud of their new jobs as top secret agents.


End file.
